Duelo
by CrisMatsumoto24
Summary: El haber perdido a su madre había sido un golpe muy duro, como para todo el que lo haya pasado, pero siempre se acaba aceptando y superando para seguir adelante. Sin embargo, no fue así con él.


**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a ****Hiromu Arakawa****, por lo que ningún lugar, personaje o situación relatado me pertenece.**

**Espero que os guste.**

DUELO

El día era muy bueno, hacía calor y estaba muy despejado, como solía hacer cuando los días de verano estaban cada vez más próximos… ¿Acaso el clima se burlaba de ellos?

Aquella mañana no podía ser tan alegre y soleada, tenía que llover y estar el cielo excesivamente nublado, acorde a como se sentía él en ese momento. Era el día que enterraban a su madre y él no quería mirar, ni oír ni saber nada de ello. Ella no podía haber muerto, eso era imposible, era su querida y fuerte madre, que siempre se enfrentaba a las adversidades y vencía. Era imposible que esa vez no fuera así.

Miró a Alphonse, su hermano pequeño, que se encontraba a su lado, para distraer su mirada todo lo posible de lo que se encontraba delante de él. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de haber estado llorando pero su respiración entrecortada y los esfuerzos de su rostro por mantener a raya sus lágrimas parecía el preludio de otra ola de llantos. Él mismo, al verle, sintió también ese picor en los ojos y cosquilleo en la garganta al verse contagiado por esos sentimientos y por el inminente llanto que les asoló en unos segundos.

Pinako se encontraba a su lado junto con su mejor amiga Winry y rápidamente trató de consolarles, pero sin éxito. Él ya se sentía profundamente desgraciado y no podía parar, su madre no había muerto, ¿por qué insistían en que sí, si eso no era cierto?

"Mamá no ha muerto", pensó para sí mismo cuando consiguió relajarse un poco, pero sin sentirse mejor por ello, "mamá no ha podido morirse, la necesitamos. Es imposible que nos haya dejado".

Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras se secaba las lágrimas que seguían saliendo y trataba de disminuir ese enorme agujero que sentía en la boca del estómago por la angustia, que parecía amenazar con hacerse más grande a cada pensamiento negativo. Era una sensación tan agobiante, que jamás podría olvidarla.

Cuando logró calmarse gracias a la ayuda de Al, que ya parecía haberse recobrado un poco del arranque anterior, oyó murmullos alrededor de ellos y frunció el ceño. Levantó la cabeza y vio a la gente del pueblo, que había acudido al entierro vestidos de luto riguroso como ellos, cuchichear entre ellos y lanzándoles miradas fugaces entre cuchicheo y cuchicheo.

Los odió. Seguro que hablaban de ellos y sus caras de lástima las odió aún más, porque después de todo esto, todos se marcharían y se olvidarían de ellos. Se marcharían sin esa pesadez en su interior que les hiciese tanto daño como le ocurría a él.

Con esos pensamientos, finalizó aquel entierro y todo el mundo empezó a desplegarse por el lugar, mientras se terminaba de enterrar el ataúd donde descasaría para siempre el cuerpo de su madre, pero él aún no quería verlo.

Winry se quedó a su lado y los abrazó con mucha fuerza mientras se deshacía en lágrimas y Pinako los alentaba a seguir a las demás personas e irse a casa de ellas a comer y descansar. No les quedó más remedio que aceptar y marcharse de allí.

Pasaron unos meses y todo le seguía pareciendo igual. Siempre la misma hierba del campo, siempre los mismos árboles alrededor, siempre aquel mismo pueblo donde vivían que no cambiaba… Todo era monótono y aburrido, nada le emocionada ni nada le hacía salir de ese letargo más que pensar en su madre y llorar a ratos porque no era capaz de asimilar que ella no volvería.

En ocasiones, le parecía oír la voz de su madre en la cocina, tarareando una canción o a veces estaba convencido de que ella había pronunciado el nombre Edward e iba a la cocina totalmente convencido. Pero siempre se topaba con la misma realidad. Ella no estaba y no iba a volver y eso le llenaba de rabia.

Se fue de la cocina después de ese llamado imaginario más furioso que nunca y se encontró con su hermano pequeño. Se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas frente a la puerta de entrada con algo entre sus manos, era una figura de madera de un caballo que habría hecho con alquimia a su madre. Sintió que le hervía la sangre y a grandes pasos fue hacia él y le quitó el caballo de entre sus manos. Alphonse se sobresaltó ante tal agresión y se encontró con los ojos dorados de su hermano mayor que le miraban con reproche. Entonces le oyó decir:

_ —_¡Mamá no va a volver, Al! ¡Está muerta! ¡Asúmelo!

Vio a Alphonse abrir los ojos mucho, pero al momento bajó la mirada y se encogió sobre sí mismo como si estuviera a punto de llorar:

_ —_S-sí… lo siento Ed. A veces se me olvida… siempre me gustaba ver su sonrisa cuando le daba algo hecho por mí…

Le vio allí tendido y sintió el impulso de darle una bofetada. Sintió rabia por su hermano, pero más por él mismo, ese agujero que parecía haberse controlado en su interior, volvió a agrandarse, dándole la sensación de que se ahogaba y otra vez volvió la sensación amarga de lágrimas y rompió a llorar.

Sentía que se ahogaba de dolor y se marchó corriendo de allí, dejando a su hermano dentro. Pronto notó la cálida brisa del pleno verano y siguió corriendo hasta refugiarse en un lugar donde nadie le viese.

Se sentó en el suelo y escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas. Ese vacío en su interior no se iba, necesitaba llenarlo, necesitaba aliviar ese dolor que sentía, necesitaba a su madre… La necesitaba en ese momento.

Recordó donde estaba y se sintió mal, la había dejado sola en aquel lugar y no había ido a verla ninguna vez. Tenía que estar con ella.

Sin más, se levantó y se encaminó en dirección al cementerio. Mientras caminaba, no paraba de pensar en ella, en sus abrazos, en sus cuidados, en su cariño, en su sonrisa… ¡Cómo añoraba la sonrisa de su adorada progenitora! Si tan sólo pudiera verla otra vez sonreír…

_ —_¡Ed!_—_oyó de pronto a su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a lo lejos a Alphonse que trataba de alcanzarle. Se quedó parado esperándole hasta que el pequeño le alcanzó y volvieron a retomar la marcha sin decirse nada hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la lápida con el nombre de su madre.

Edward se sentó y se quedó durante un buen rato mirando las inscripciones de la piedra, memorizando el nombre de Trisha Elric y las fechas de nacimiento y defunción, pero también pensaba rápidamente. Debía de haber alguna manera de traer de vuelta a su madre, la que fuera. Ellos habían aprendido mucho de los libros que había en el despacho de su padre sobre alquimia, tenía que haber algo que…

De pronto, como una bombilla se encendió en su cerebro con una idea que hasta ese momento no había podido pensar. ¡Alquimia, claro! Había leído sobre la posibilidad de una transmutación humana en alguno de sus libros… Sobre los homúnculos, que no podía recordar muy bien qué era… ¡Tenía que saber más!

_ —_Hermano_—_oyó de pronto la vocecita tímida de Alphonse tratando de llamar su atención_—_, tengo hambre… ¿Podemos volver?

_ —_Al_—_empezó a decir más firme que antes Edward y empezó a hablarle sobre sus teorías acerca de la composición del cuerpo de los humanos y sobre lo que estaba reflexionando en silencio, para finalmente añadir_—_. Q-quizá podemos resucitar a mamá.

_ —_Pero Ed_—_contestó Alphonse tranquilamente_—_, los libros dicen que está prohibido.

Edward se quedó mirando una vez más la tumba de su madre mientras pensaba en lo que Alphonse le había dicho. Él también lo había leído, pero pensó por un momento que eso lo habían dicho porque nadie lo había conseguido aún y quizá el hecho de que se hablaba de homúnculos, sería porque alguien había realizado una transmutación humana completa. Sólo tenían que investigar, pero aún así, pensó que no debían de decir nada:

_ —_Será nuestro secreto, Al.

En ese momento, se sintió poderoso. Creía que podría realizar una transmutación humana perfecta y le transmitió su confianza a Alphonse que le sonreía confiado. Juntos serían capaces de volver a traer de vuelta a su madre.

¡Qué equivocados habían estado!

Edward Elric se encontraba en un vagón de tren mirando pasar los distintos paisajes oscurecidos por la noche por los que iban pasando. Enfrente de él, se encontraba su hermano pequeño Alphonse, fingiendo que dormían, cuando él mismo sabía que eso era imposible. Todo por culpa de esa estupidez que realizaron.

Lograron realizar la transmutación humana, pero el precio fue demasiado alto, porque su hermano perdió su cuerpo y él una pierna, para saldar el intercambio equivalente, pero luego, para recuperar a Alphonse, Edward tuvo que sacrificar su brazo. Él había tenido que sustituir sus miembros perdidos por automails, gracias a su amiga Winry y el alma de Al se había quedado unida a una armadura con la que no sentía hambre, ni sueño o cansancio.

Él tampoco podía dormir. Había vuelto a recordar aquellos tiempos, cuando decidieron hacer aquello que cambió sus vidas para siempre. Siempre se preguntaba qué fue lo que le llevó a querer realizar algo así y siempre le venía la misma respuesta.

El haber perdido a su madre había sido un golpe muy duro, como para todo el que lo haya pasado, pero siempre se acaba aceptando y superando para seguir adelante. Sin embargo, no fue así con él. La idea de haber perdido a su madre le desbordó y no fue capaz de aceptarlo, ni trató de intentar buscar algo que le ayudase a superarlo y empezar a vivir cosas sin ella presente. No quiso adaptarse a esa nueva situación y por ello, sólo era capaz de pensar en que sería posible que ella volviera por medio de la alquimia y esa idea le obsesionó, cegando cualquier grito que su razón le diese por el riesgo de lo que pensaban realizar. Arrastrando a Al con él al abismo.

Sintió una punzada de culpa al recordar eso y no se atrevió a mirar a su hermano por miedo a que adivinara sus pensamientos. Por su culpa, su hermano había quedado en esa situación y sólo él podía resarcirle encontrando la piedra filosofal. Ese amplificador de alquimia con lo que no necesitarían ese intercambio equivalente.

Mientras su mente daba vueltas sobre ese tema, sacó su nuevo y reluciente reloj de plata y lo abrió. Eran las dos de la mañana y los ojos le empezaban a pesar. Echó un vistazo a otra cosa antes de dormirse, la fecha de ese mismo día que acababa de pasar, que él mismo había grabado antes de subir al tren.

Se volvía de Resembool en ese viaje después de haber quemado todo lo que allí les quedaba para no volver más. Antes había sido nombrado Alquimista Nacional del Ejército y ese reloj de plata era su símbolo como el Alquimista de Acero, su nuevo nombre, a partir de ese momento… ¡Qué irónico!

Esa fecha marcaba un antes y un después en su vida. A partir de ese momento, todos sus esfuerzos se centrarían en encontrar la piedra filosofal, en recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano.

"Es una promesa, Al. Yo te devolveré tu cuerpo, te lo prometo".

FIN


End file.
